


孽爱

by SAKYO



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKYO/pseuds/SAKYO
Summary: 因家中欠债，越寒英在母亲的保护下逃亡他乡，却不曾想仍被债权人（阎邺）的手下抓住，母亲不甘受辱悬梁自尽。之后越寒英被债权人的手下以高价卖到黑市，从此在花街柳巷沉浮。时过境迁，当他从花街被解救出来时，已是物是人非。偶然与寒英邂逅的阎邺对他一见钟情，之后的寒英该何去何从？（友情提示：虐文，菊洁的小可爱们绕道，BE，喜欢甜文的小可爱们不要看不要看不要看！！！！！）
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章  逃亡者

待越寒英醒来时，外面已是漆黑一片，他全身上下被麻绳捆得结结实实，绑在柱子上完全动弹不得。  
“娘？你在哪？娘？”黑暗中没有任何回应。  
为了给爹治病，家中已是债台高筑，可爹还是去世了。讨债人三番五次地到家中讨债，连家里的地契都被抢走，听娘说家里的地契也还不完债，下次就会来抓人了。  
娘趁着黑夜，带着寒英连夜逃往外地，没成想还是被找到了，娘死命的抱着寒英，可她一个瘦弱的寡妇能斗得过那么多彪形大汉吗？那个领头的人说娘长得很好看，虽然不是姑娘了，但以娘的美貌也能卖几个钱，在挣扎中寒英磕到了头晕了过去，等醒来娘已经不知所踪了。  
“那个娘们还真有些厉害，嘶……”“不过别说，那娘们真的，味道不错，哈哈哈哈哈哈”外面说话的人推开门，点了灯，正好对上寒英的眼睛，  
“我娘她在哪儿？！你们把她怎么了！？”寒英见正是捉他们的人，急急地问道。那几个人互相看了看，哈哈大笑起来，“小子，别担心你娘了，咱们哥几个会好好照顾你娘的，不过你娘生的那么俊，嫁给你爹这个短命鬼也真是浪费。”领头的人还似乎是怜惜地“啧啧”两声。  
饶是寒英未经人事也听明白了这些人话里的意思，登时瞪大了眼，拼命挣扎起来，涨红了脸嘶吼着：“你们这些天杀的侮辱我娘！”领头人听罢，抄起马鞭狠狠地抽在了寒英的身上，“老子告诉你，要不是看在你那短命爹的面子上，你娘早就被万人骑了，能留到今天已经对你家格外开恩了！哼！”说罢还啐了一口。  
突然从外面冲进来另一个人，那个人在慌慌张张的在领头人的耳边说了一句话，领头人顿时脸色大变，大声骂道：“兔崽子，看个人都看不好！”骂骂咧咧的走了出去，报信的人说：“大哥，俺就是爽完之后内急了，这……”“放你娘的屁！没见过女人啊？！…………”  
寒英在房里都能听到他们的声音，心里顿时生出极不好的预感，狠狠地瞪着他们出去的方向。  
过了一晌，那俩人回来，领头人脸色铁青，坐在桌子旁边沉思。“我娘她怎么了！”领头人瞟了他一眼，冷冷地说道：“死了。”  
寒英顿时脸色惨白，他懵了一下，嚎啕大哭起来：“娘，儿子不孝，是儿子不孝啊！”他拼命地挣扎着，用头撞的柱子发出沉闷的声响，领头人心情烦躁，命人用布堵上他的嘴，抓着他的头发不准他撞死。  
那领头人似乎是想起了什么，猛的起身走到寒英身边，寒英忿忿地瞪着他，似是要从他身上剜下肉来。那领头人突然放声大笑：“没关系，你娘没了这不还有你吗？”寒英不知其意，“本来你娘还在的话，你娘是要卖到窑子里去的。”那人似是看出了他的不解，冷笑着说道：“现在只能你来代替你娘了，你娘以为男人之间就没有那档子事儿了？呵，在都城里好这口的公子哥儿多着呢！”  
领头人阴恻恻的笑着，又道：“你这模样还能卖高价，你娘再怎么样，说到底也不是处，卖不了什么好价钱。要怪就怪你这跟你娘一模一样的脸吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
寒英不可置信地看着那领头人，拼命地摇头，嘴巴因被堵住只能发出“唔唔”的声音。  
之后的几天，这些人带着寒英日夜兼程，为了防止他逃跑或者自裁，每天都严加看管，临走时连娘的尸体都不准去看，他只远远的看到这些畜生把娘抬了出来，娘身上穿的衣服被撕了个粉碎，脖子上挂着麻绳，身上的皮肤没一块好地，娘的眼睛睁得似乎要把眼珠子都给瞪出来，就算是娘再生得好看，看到她这个狰狞的表情，谁也不会想到娘是比那天仙还美的美人。  
四天后，终是回到了都城——豐都


	2. 第二章  黑市商人

在进豐都前，那些畜生用黑布蒙了寒英的眼，寒英只觉得马车摇摇晃晃，东拐西绕地，最后终于渐渐停了下来。  
只听见那领头人对谁说：“去叫你们萧老板过来，就说孙峪有事求见。”那个人应了一声，让他们从偏门进了一处院子。  
约摸着过了半刻钟，房外熙熙攘攘地走来一群人，其中一个人进了房门后，笑道：“孙主事，今日怎么有空来我这小破店，莫非是在何处挖到宝了？”那领头人开口道：“若不是得到好宝贝，怎敢惊动您萧老板？”说罢，便把捆起来的寒英往前推了推。  
“哦？这就是你说的宝贝？”  
那个叫萧老板的人似是对孙峪口里的“宝贝”不屑一顾。  
孙峪忙开口道：“萧老板，您看看不就知道是不是宝贝了？”  
“如果不是我看得上的宝贝，日后必到你主子面前把你所做之事全通报一声。”那萧老板上前扯下寒英的蒙眼布。  
仅一眼，他就知道这定是棵摇钱树。即使寒英身着布衣，头发凌乱，看起来狼狈不堪，也掩盖不了他清冷的气质。  
被扯下布的寒英适应了好一会儿才看清眼前萧老板的面容，细长的丹凤眼透漏出狐狸一般的狡黠，薄唇似笑非笑，让人猜不透他。  
“怎么样？萧老板，是个好宝贝吧？”孙峪谄媚地笑了笑，萧老板连连说着“不错不错”然后带着孙峪到别的房间商议价钱。  
待萧老板回来时已是一炷香后，孙峪那行人已经离开，萧老板缓缓踱步进来，坐在上座，命人给寒英松了绑。他拿出一根细长的烟管，有一搭没一搭地抽着烟，缓缓开口问：“你叫什么？”寒英犹豫了一下答道：“越寒英”  
萧老板挑挑眉：“倒是个衬得上你的名字，家里想必是有读书人的，你们清清白白的读书人怎么会跟孙峪那样的人扯上关系？”  
“原本祖上有些产业，可家道中落，父亲又身患重疾，只能变卖家产给父亲治病。”寒英哽咽了一下，“之后家里也越来越穷了，父亲的病越来越重，钱不够了，向那些人借了银子。父亲去世后，那些人隔三差五地到家里来闹，抢走了地契，逼死了我娘。”寒英咬住自己的唇，不让自己哭出来。  
“你碰上那些人也算你倒霉了，”萧老板抖抖烟管，吐出最后一口烟，又对旁边的人说，“夜阑，带他下去洗个澡，换身衣服，命厨房煮点粥。”  
那名唤夜阑的人带着寒英出了房门，此时他才发现，这是个极大的院落，衬着月色能看到院子中雅致清幽的景色。  
“那个……夜阑大哥，不知此地为何处？”  
“……”  
“夜阑大哥？”  
“萧爷是不准咱们跟货品讲话的，你过些时日便知道了”夜阑丢下这句话就再也不开口。  
“货品”二字像刀一般直直插入寒英的心脏，他握紧拳头，缄默不语。  
待一切事宜完成后，夜阑带着寒英进了一间华丽的卧房，萧老板也坐在这房间里，他挥手夜阑便退出了房间。  
“这件房你先暂时用着，之后……”  
“求萧爷放我一条生路！欠您的钱我做牛做马都会还的，求萧爷不要让我去做小官！”寒英扑通一声跪下，哀声求着。  
良久，萧老板才有回应：“我为何放你？你可知买下你便已花去我大半的财产，你即使是十辈子怕是也难还上。你也的确是可怜，可进了我这门的人谁不可怜？难道我都放了？”  
寒英抬起头，萧老板的脸因背光而显得晦暗不清。  
“咱们这行做的就是下地狱的事儿，好不容易得到你这棵摇钱树，就这样放过你我的钱不就打水漂了？”  
他起身走到光亮初，寒英看到他咪起那丹凤眼，脸上带着微笑平和的说道，可这笑容让寒英不寒而栗。  
“你也别想着从我这里逃出去，我这里比皇宫还难进出，你若是想死，我也有的是让你生不如死的手段！”萧老板收起脸上的笑，盯着寒英。


	3. 第三章  身体检查

“哐啷”一声，萧老板把寒英从地上拽起来，背对着自己压在桌子上，又换成那副似笑非笑的表情。  
“你放心，我怎么可能会让现在的你去服侍男人呢？我会好好调教你，让你记住男人的滋味。”  
说罢，便从后面轻轻的含住寒英的耳垂，寒英被吓得一激灵。萧老板扯下他的衣带，捆住他的双手。  
“不……不要！”  
寒英强压下心中的恐惧，想要挣扎，可萧老板不仅钳住他的双手，还整个身体都压在他身上。明明这萧老板看起来纤瘦文弱，不知怎会有如此大的力气。  
“你现在还只是一块璞玉，待我将你好好打磨，你定会被万人追捧。”  
萧老板在寒英耳边低语，故意挑逗舔舐着寒英修长白皙的脖颈。  
“见到你第一眼我便知晓，即使是我在你面前都难以把持住，日后我怕是要忍得很辛苦了。虽然想把你据为己有，但这实在是太可惜。”  
萧老板似乎已经不满足于肤浅的挑逗，他的右手缓缓摩挲着到寒英胸前，隔着衣服揉捏着那小凸起。  
“啊嗯～”寒英从未被如此对待过，身体因恐惧而发抖，同时又有一种异样的感觉从被触碰的地方蔓延开来。  
“还真是一具淫荡的躯体，第一次被人碰就这么有感觉。”萧老板低低地笑着，寒英因他露骨的话顿时羞红了脸，他咬紧牙关，不让自己再发出耻辱的声音。  
萧老板似乎猜到他的反应，手渐渐的向寒英腿间滑去，探到他的亵裤伸了进去，触到他柔滑的肌肤。  
寒英猛的猜到他接下来要做的事，身体不安地扭动着，想摆脱身后人的束缚。  
“你若是还要乱动，接下来我可是要侵犯你了。”威胁的声音从耳后响起，寒英立刻被吓得停止了动作。  
萧老板握住寒英的娇嫩玉茎，轻轻揉捏起来。  
在萧老板熟稔的动作下，寒英的呼吸渐渐粗重，他紧闭双眼紧咬牙关，拼命地拉着理智的线，与身体里翻上来的一波又一波的热浪斗争。  
“嗯……嗯……”寒英的喉咙里不断冒出难以抑制的媚声。  
“还绷着呢？明明这样做没有任何意义，你这又是何苦呢？叫出来你会轻松很多。”萧老板搔刮着他的已经挺立的娇嫩阳器，“不要再做无谓的挣扎了，你只要乖乖的，我自会对你好，日后也必少不了你的好处。”  
萧老板突然加快了手上的动作，寒英也终是受不住一波未平一波又起的快感：“啊……哈……”  
萧老板勾起唇，动作变本加厉，寒英的声音如同那沉浸在蜜罐里一般，散发出诱人的味道。他裸露出的如雪一般的脖颈也逐渐染上媚色。  
“啊嗯！啊……哈啊……哈啊……”  
寒英终是泄了精。  
寒英的身体沉浸在快感中颤抖，他还未反应过来，萧老板就把他丢上了床，扯下他的衣裤。他害怕极了，不管衣裤已被自己的精华污染，拼命挣扎着想要逃离萧老板的束缚。  
“你放心，给你开苞的另有其人，我只不过检查检查你的身体罢了。”萧老板看出了他的担心，如是说，“虽然我很想成为那个给你开苞的人，可我是商人，要是我在卖东西之前就把这个东西用过了，那这个东西就不值钱了。”  
萧老板让他躺在床上，立起他的双腿并叉开，看到寒英艳红的眼尾，浓密纤长的睫毛上还挂着晶莹的水珠，半露的香肩与膝盖透出杏粉色，刚刚被欺负过的柔嫩乳尖和性器还在可怜兮兮的挺立着，再往后便是那还未被人欺负虐待的绝妙秘境。  
“你知道男人之间是怎么交合的吗？”萧老板亲吻着寒英的大腿内侧，手指轻抚上他的花苞揉弄，“以后男人的阳物就会从这里进入你的身体，让你欲仙欲死。”  
寒英的身体不住地颤抖，他已分不清究竟是快感还是恐惧。眼泪不争气地渗了出来，滑入乌发染湿了身下绣着雨后初荷的精美床单。


	4. 第四章  一日清闲

一夜过去，等寒英醒来萧老板已不知去向，阳光透过窗外的青葱竹叶在窗上映出点点光斑。身上已换了干净的亵衣，昨夜的脏污似是噩梦。  
“吱呀”一声，有人推门而入，寒英抱着被子警惕的看着门口方向，见进房的是夜阑，他松了一口气。  
“夜阑大哥怎么大清早的到这里来？”  
“是萧爷命我过来服侍你。”  
名为服侍，实则监视。夜阑是萧老板的左膀右臂，在萧老板身边伺候多年，萧老板手里的大部分产业都是夜阑在帮着倾心打理，萧老板对他十分信任。此次让夜阑来看着寒英也可知萧老板对这个货物的重视。  
“是……这样啊……”寒英明白了萧老板的意思，更加深知自己已深陷泥潭，想要逃脱几乎是不可能的事。  
夜阑沉默寡言，他召来侍女，给寒英端上可口菜肴。他则走到床榻前，伸手扶起寒英给他更衣。  
“吃饭吧，虽说不知你爱吃的，但这些都是我让厨房精心准备的。”  
夜阑引着寒英到桌前，桌上的菜肴制作精美，一看就让人胃口大开。  
可寒英把饭碗往前推了推，摇摇头。  
“难为夜阑大哥费心，只是我现在没什么胃口。”  
“萧爷说了，不管用什么手段都必须保证你的日常生活。寒英公子还是自己吃一点，我们也好跟萧爷交代。”  
寒英听后明白了自己无从选择，只好颤抖着双手，捧起面前的饭碗，一口一口的往自己嘴里扒饭。  
夜阑不停地给他夹菜，明明应该是很好吃的，在寒英嘴里却味如嚼蜡食难下咽。  
强迫自己吃完一碗饭后，寒英放下了碗，道了声“我吃饱了”。  
夜阑见任务已经完成，便也不再多话。让侍女撤下碗后开口说：“萧爷吩咐，让你今明日好生休息，萧爷有事外出，后日开始便有教仪嬷嬷来教各种礼仪，还有琴棋书画的训练，接下来的日子会很忙。”  
“这里也需要学习琴棋书画吗？”寒英感到震惊。  
“我们这里虽是妓馆，但往来权贵众多，客人们对这方面要求颇高。且萧老板似是有意要将你培养成花魁，在这方面的修养更是不能落下的。”夜阑答道，“这些书本留下解闷，我且先行退下，有事唤我即是。”  
语毕，夜阑便退下，房中只剩寒英一人。  
寒英起身打开窗，阳光毫不怜惜地撒在他身上，窗前玉竹挺拔，隐隐地能看到院内的潺潺流水，假山错落。真是一个清幽静地，可惜却是风花雪月的场所。  
可不就是如今的我么？明明现在沐浴阳光，实际却已深陷黑暗。这被上的荷与窗外的竹，哪一个都不是我能配上的。  
寒英自嘲地想着。  
想我家世代都是清清白白读书人，我虽未有高榜提名蟾宫折桂之才，但也只想与世无争，做个教书先生，孝敬老人，服侍他们西去，与妻子相敬如宾，携手到老。哪想会沦落到如此境地，成为男人胯下亵玩的玩物。  
想到这里，寒英不禁红了眼眶，爹虽平时严厉，喜怒不形于色，但寒英明白爹的一片苦心，功课日日不曾落下。娘……娘就更不用说了，娘总是心疼的，她若是九泉之下知道她的孩儿深陷囫囵，该会有多心疼。他们夫妻二人相濡以沫，家里总是欢声不断。  
“爹，娘……孩儿，之后该如何是好啊？呜……”  
寒英不敢让自己放声大哭，他捂住脸抽噎着。  
父母跟前未尽孝，二人便已不在人世。寒英深深感叹“子欲养而亲不待”。  
寒英再度睁开眼时，窗外已是夜幕降临，草丛树影中虫鸣此起彼伏。哭累了不知何时竟在这窗边的梳妆台上睡着了，身上不知何时披上了外衣。  
寒英抬眼见到镜中的自己，脸上挂着泪痕，双眼因泪水而迷离，眼尾鼻头微红，好不娇俏。  
寒英转过头去，他不想看到自己的脸，他生平第一次如此憎恨自己的这张脸。


	5. 学习礼仪

这一夜寒英辗转难眠，半梦半醒之间他眼前总是漂浮着娘的脸，娘轻声呜咽，爹躺在榻上已是回天乏力，絮絮叨叨的交代着后事，最后一句“保护好你娘”刚说完便咽了气，又看到娘那死不瞑目狰狞的表情。  
“……”寒英猛地睁开眼，大口喘气。  
“怎么了？”窗外响起夜阑的声音，把寒英吓了一跳。  
“原来是夜阑大哥，深夜也要守着我吗？”  
“萧爷吩咐过要伺候好你，夜阑不敢怠慢。”夜阑沉稳的声音传来。  
“无碍，只是做了个不太好的梦罢了。”  
“……”  
“夜阑大哥，萧爷他……究竟是什么人啊？”寒英开口问出自己这几日的疑虑，“你别多想，我只是想知道自己现在的处境。”  
“……”夜阑沉默一阵，回答他的疑虑，“萧爷是豐都里黑市的掌权人，明面上的生意也有不少，与本朝中不少达官贵族都有交易。他爱财如命，但平时对下面的人还是很宽和的。”  
夜阑顿了顿，又说：“我在萧爷身边服侍这么多年，从没看见他对哪个人如此上心的，越公子乖乖听话，以后萧爷不会亏待了你。”  
“……”  
寒英不语，夜阑心知他是不愿意的，也不再多说。寒英睁着眼看着雕花床梁到天明。  
如此又度过一日，第二日清晨夜阑便把寒英喊醒，说：“今日教仪嬷嬷就要来给公子上课了，早些做准备用早膳。”然后挥手召来侍女服侍寒英梳洗。  
寒英如同那木偶一般任凭她们摆布。饭毕后半时辰嬷嬷来了。她毕恭毕敬地对夜阑行礼：“老身必不辜负萧爷和夜总管嘱托，好生调教，必给出满意成果。”  
夜阑点点头说了句“交给你了”就出去了。  
那嬷嬷清清嗓道：“越公子，老身贱姓戚，往后唤老身戚嬷嬷就是。”  
“戚嬷嬷”寒英乖巧地喊着，戚嬷嬷满意地点点头，开始了之后的礼仪教导。  
快晌午，戚嬷嬷才结束课程，说了一句“老身告退”便离开。寒英暗暗松了一口气，坐了下来，没想到这里也会有如此多的规矩，寒英揉揉有些发酸的肩和腿，他一个男子，却要因为这样的事情去学女子走路说话，想想也是讽刺。  
经过这几天慢慢冷静下来，他知道自己目前想要逃离这里几乎不可能，他想只能暂时老老实实在这里待上一段时间另寻时机才是。  
此时夜阑推门而入，后面跟着几个侍女捧着午膳。寒英正想着之后逃跑的事，有点心虚。  
好在夜阑并没有在意，他服侍寒英用过午膳后说：“大约天黑之前萧爷就会回来了。”  
寒英瞳孔一缩，下意识地害怕起来，身体开始发抖。  
夜阑心知肚明，他虽然心里同情，但也不敢违背萧老板的意思，只能沉默地出了房门。可他又怎会想到将来会因为寒英，与萧老板几近决裂。  
知晓萧老板今晚会回来后，寒英一整个下午都心不在焉。他不想见到萧老板，萧老板虽然整日里都挂着笑，但寒英明白萧老板是笑面虎，他的笑容后面是深不见底的深渊，一不小心就会被拉进去永劫不复。  
身为家里唯一的后代，寒英不能在这里堕落，苟且偷生。为今之计只能慢慢让他们放松对自己的监视，日后找时机逃出去。


	6. 吞下去！

就这样心不在焉地夜幕悄然而至，寒英心中的不安不断扩散，让他坐卧难安。  
晚膳过后，就在寒英无比紧张担心之时，萧老板果然还是来了。  
见进来的是萧老板，寒英抓紧自己的衣摆，忍不住后退想逃。  
萧老板没有给他逃跑的机会，一把钳制住他的腰，推搡着把他压在床上，不由分说地吻住他的唇。  
寒英瞪大双眼，对方啃咬着他的唇瓣，想要更深入，他紧闭双唇，无声地抗拒着。  
萧老板见状便离开了他的双唇，寒英正准备松一口气，没想到萧老板居然掀起他的衣摆，粗鲁地扯下他的裤子，寒英忙起身想用手遮住那隐秘之地，却被萧老板给压制回去。  
萧老板那骨节分明的手握住他还未勃起的玉势，上下套弄起来。  
寒英惊呼一声，不受控制的轻喘起来。萧老板趁机又吻上他的唇，把他娇媚的声音悉数吞并。萧老板的舌头伸入他温热的口腔，舔舐着他敏感的上颚，缠住他的舌头不断地攻城略地，疯狂汲取他的蜜液。  
“嗯～唔嗯～”  
寒英用手抵制住萧老板的胸口，不让他再进一步深入。身下的玉势随着萧老板手上的动作逐渐挺立。  
“啊……啊嗯……”  
间或不断有媚声从他的嘴角溢出。  
萧老板轻笑：“你这身体可比你的嘴诚实多了。”说罢，还未等寒英反应过来，他就俯下身子到寒英的双腿间，含住寒英那可怜的玉茎，从微凉的手到发烫的口腔，寒英控制不住的尖叫出声。  
萧老板不断地舔舐刺激着寒英的欲望，他的身体渐渐攀上潮红，下身的快感一波又一波不断地冲击着他的理智，他死死的拽着身下的被子，生怕自己被欲望卷走。  
萧老板故意作恶地用手搓揉着玉茎下的囊袋，不停地发出啧啧水声。  
热，好热，好想释放出来。寒英感觉自己的身体快要融化了，他想快点释放。  
“啊，啊！……”  
随着他的声音不断高亢，萧老板知道他快要到了顶点，立刻掐住他的玉茎。本快释放的寒英被萧老板生生将快感锁在体内横冲直撞。寒英瞬间被逼出了眼泪，浑身颤抖着叫嚣着想释放。  
萧老板掏出自己的阳器，命令道：“舔！”  
原本因欲望而迷离的寒英登时瞪大双眼，害怕着往后退：“不……”  
话还没说完，萧老板把自己的阳具抵在寒英的唇上，笑着说：“你的工作就是取悦男人，没有选择的余地，你不是很想射出来吗？好好取悦我我便让你射出来。”  
“不，萧爷求您，不……”  
萧老板不想听到他嘴里吐出的这些话，不由分说便把阳具强硬的塞进了他的嘴里。  
阳具那浓烈的雄性气息让寒英无所适从，他想逃，萧老板扣住他的头，摆动起精壮的跨，寒英嘴里的阳具一下又一下地摩擦着他的敏感部位。  
“收起牙齿，用你的嘴和舌头，对……不乖乖照做的话后果你是知道的。”  
萧老板情不自禁地发出满足的喟叹。  
寒英的脸被阳具撑得鼓鼓的，他感觉到那阳具不断的向他的喉咙深入，再深入。  
“唔……唔嗯……”  
萧老板的开始渗出味道在嘴里蔓延，寒英的嘴角不停地滴着透明的涎液，在被单上留下深色的污渍。  
好难受……寒英的双眼染上水雾，从艳红的眼角滴落，如沾上露珠的海棠般娇艳，下身仍旧挺立着，好不可怜。萧老板温柔地拭去他眼角的晶莹，加快了挺进的速度。  
“……”萧老板一声闷哼，如数释放在寒英的口中。  
寒英的口中瞬间充斥着腥膻的味道，他推开萧老板干呕，想吐出嘴里的白浊。萧老板眼疾手快地捂住他的嘴：“吞下去！”  
萧老板冷声命令着，寒英拼命摇头，挣扎着想脱离萧老板的控制，萧老板狠狠地掐住他的脖子，再次命令。同时掐住了脖子捂住了嘴，寒英感觉自己要窒息了。  
寒英放弃挣扎，想着如果就这样死去也好。萧老板见寒英的反应，放开了他。寒英双眼空洞地望着前方，任白浊从嘴角溢出，滑入发间。  
萧老板知道自己操之过急了，他理好自己的仪表，唤了一声夜阑，夜阑无声无息地出现在房里。  
“清理干净。”  
夜阑抬眼看了一眼床上如傀儡般无声息的寒英。  
“是。”  
萧老板回头瞟了一眼，然后消失在夜色中。  
『作者os：这本写到第六章了，本只是为了满足自己，抱着试一试的态度发上来的，没想到还是有人来看看，还有两个小可爱点了赞，真的非常感谢（鞠躬）。目前这本基本保持在一周更两章的速度，因为目前现实生活挺忙的。现在整篇文的大致构思已差不多完成，主要角色的结局也已经考虑好。本篇没有真正意义上的cp，去年开始就一直想写一个受被拽入地狱，从此堕落的故事，由白转黑，披上危险魅惑的外衣，让他身边的男人们为他疯狂，甚至是自取灭亡。这是我写的第一本小说，还请大家多多关照。』


	7. 寒英病倒

夜阑打来热水，掏出绢帕浸湿，他喊了寒英一声，寒英未动分毫。夜阑走近床边，又唤了寒英一声，寒英仍旧未回应。  
这时夜阑才仔细看到寒英空洞失焦的双眸，顿感大事不妙，立马把寒英扶起来。  
寒英的头无力地耷拉在夜阑的肩头，他衣襟半敞，身上还带着性事后的红潮，嘴边溢出乳白色的玉液。  
“越公子！越公子！”  
如同死尸般的沉寂，夜阑只好动手脱下寒英已脏污的亵衣，用绢帕轻拭去他雪肤上的脏污，当给他清洗唇边时，寒英才缓缓回过神来。  
“不！不要！别碰我！”  
他一把推开了夜阑，扯过身边的被子，紧紧裹住自己。  
“越公子，是我！我是夜阑。”  
床上的人似是没听见，全身颤抖着一直念着：“别过来……不要……不要……”  
夜阑见状，只好端起水盆退了出去，走到门口，又回头望了一眼，心中暗暗叹气，掩上门。  
夜间突降大雨，直到天明都仍未放晴。夜阑清晨去喊寒英起床，当他走到床榻边时，看见寒英就裹着被子，蜷缩在床榻的角落里。  
夜阑拍拍被子，寒英一动不动，连呼吸声都听不见。夜阑紧张地把寒英翻过身来一看，发现寒英无声无息，苍白的脸上带着病态的潮红。  
夜阑心里暗道不好，急忙跑出去禀报萧老板。萧老板得到消息后，立刻扔下手里的账簿命夜阑速去城里鸿德堂请大夫，还着重强调要请最好的，丢下吩咐他便疾走来到寒英房内。  
夜阑一刻钟之内便把李郎中请来了，一进门就看到萧老板坐在床沿边给寒英掖紧被子，抚顺他凌乱的发丝。  
“萧爷，李大夫请来了。”  
萧老板回过头来，对李郎中作了个揖：“久仰大夫大名，大老远请您到府上，还请您细心看看。即便是散尽家财，也请您定要医好他！”  
“老夫定当竭尽全力。”  
夜阑搬来凳子，请李郎中坐下，那李郎中捋着他花白的胡子搭上寒英的脉，又瞧瞧寒英的眼和舌。  
“萧老板，这位公子是肝气郁结，肝火犯肺，导致情志郁结，气逆……”  
还没等李郎中说完，床上的人突然猛烈咳嗽，咳出一口鲜血，脸色又苍白一分。  
萧老板一看到这情形，着急的说：“大夫，还是请快快开药方抓药吧！”  
夜阑忙上前扶住寒英，用手帕拭去他嘴角的鲜红。  
李郎中立刻摊开宣纸，写下药方，然后对萧老板说：“按照此方抓药，每天早晚各一服。”萧老板喊道：“夜阑！还不快去抓药！”  
“是！”  
夜阑飞奔出去，萧老板送李郎中出门后，马上回到寒英房中坐在床沿，仔细地摩挲着寒英的唇。  
昨夜他俩还唇舌相缠，樱色小口被迫承受着他狂风暴雨般的索取，寒英的唇里不时溢出娇柔如蜜糖的细吟，那眸子如潋滟的湖水，被这么一注视，心中便生出想要让这人的眼里永远都只能看着自己的想法。  
此刻这个人毫无生气地躺在榻上，鸦色的发丝散在肩头，双眼紧闭，秀气的眉无力的耷拉着。  
萧老板正想抚上寒英的眉眼，夜阑突然推门而入，萧老板马上收回了手，  
“萧爷，药已抓好，已让秋英她们去煎药了。”  
“我知道了，你先下去，药好了马上端来。”  
“是。”  
夜阑出去后，萧老板便靠在床边看着寒英沉思。过了一晌，夜阑端着药进来：“萧爷，药好了。”  
“给我吧，我外面有桩生意要你去跑一下，一应文案都在我案头，你下去后叫两个人进来伺候着。”  
“遵命。”夜阑把药交到萧老板手上，唤了两个丫头进房待命服侍，然后便出门去了。  
萧老板叫那两个丫头扶起寒英，然后舀了一勺试了温度刚好，送到寒英嘴边，可怎么也喂不进，药水从嘴角溢出。  
“把他的嘴打开。”  
那两个丫头便奉命撬开寒英的嘴，萧老板趁机把药灌了进去，可药还是从嘴角流出。  
“萧爷，越公子他不吞咽啊！”  
萧老板眉头紧锁，他突然端起碗，把碗中剩余的汤药一饮而尽，按住寒英的后脑，吻上寒英的唇，将口中的汤药尽数喂进寒英嘴里，强迫他咽了下去。

唇间带着苦涩的药汁，萧老板用拇指拭去寒英嘴角的药水，轻轻地摩挲着他的唇。该如何描述这份感情呢？想狠狠地折磨他，蹂躏他，让他这澄澈的眼神染上属于这里的颜色，打上属于这里的烙印。


End file.
